Demon Slayer: Fallen Star!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was ready to die, but Kurama had to fuck things up, and now he's in a different world as a six year old. The blonde meets a man named Zeref who has awesome magical powers. Zeref trains the blonde in magical arts. However, one day Zeref sends the blonde to the future, where he hopes they will meet one day...
1. Fallen Star!

**Note: Yo, I had another idea that I decided to share with you guys. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, the story's that have the most reviews and favorites will always be updated first. For example: Dragon Ninja Knight will be updated first always since it got the most reviews and favorites, then Magic Bullet Kyuubi, then this. But, I shouldn't really post a third story, but whatever. I'll update as much as possible, and for those of you who have no idea what I talk about, I have to other story's under this account if you wanna read them!**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was ready to die, but Kurama had to fuck things up, and now he's in a different world as a six year old. The blonde meets a man named Zeref who has awesome magical powers. Zeref trains the blonde in magical arts. However, one day Zeref sends the blonde to the future, where he hopes they will meet one day. Once in the future the blonde is known as rouge called Fallen Star, and is rejected by everybody due to his dark magic ability's. But, this won't stop the blonde from being the greatest hero!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything, Fairy Tail belongs to it's creator, and Naruto to Kishimoto. I make no money outta this (I wish! Jkjk).**

**Chapter 1: Fallen Star!**

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were fighting. They were the last people in the entire world, Juubi had destroyed everything, everybody was dead, just them had survived, and they were fighting to the death, the blonde's plan was to die at the hand of his best-friend, unknown to him, it was Sasuke's plan as well.

"Let's end this, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he formed a Chidori, and charged at the blonde.

"You're right, let's finish what we started!" Naruto formed a Rasengan, and he too charged at the Uchiha.

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke yelled as he shoved his Chidori unto the blonde's heart.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto hit Sasuke in the stomach, Naruto's hand went right through the Uchiha's stomach, both coughed blood, and fell to the floor.

"I... guess this is it... N-Naruto..." Sasuke couldn't help but smile, he was ready to embrace death.

"Y-Yes... maybe... just maybe... we can be friends in the after... life," Naruto felt cold, but he smiled as well.

"I... I'd like that..." Sasuke's voice slowly drifted away," Naruto... you know what you remind me of? A... Fallen Star... you shine for one moment... then you fall..." The Uchiha finally died.

Naruto laid there, his turn would come any moment now!

"_**Pull yourself together Naruto! I'm not ready to die!" **_Kurama yelled in the blonde's mind, he was trying to heal the blonde, but Naruto kept blocking his chakra.

"S-Sorry... Kurama... but we are bound together... I would release you... but I can't anymore... see ya on the other side, fur-ball..." Naruto finally saw darkness, and he embraced it with a smile!

"_**NARUTO! WAKE THE HELL UP?!" **_Kurama yelled at the blonde, but the blonde was dead... soon the fox began seeing darkness as well...

"**I'm not going to die like this... I... I will preform that jutsu..." **Kurama said slowly, as he saw darkness...

"**Time Travel Jutsu!" **Kurama yelled, as a load of his chakra surrounded Naruto's body, there was a white light, seconds later Naruto's body was no longer there...

**[Scene Change]**

"Huh? W-Why am I in Kyuubi's seal? Unless this is... my after life..." Naruto woke up to find himself in Kurama's seal, he began walking towards the gates.

"**That was a close call... but I managed to save both our asses... you will thank me later!" **Kurama told the blonde, he seemed to be a little pissed.

"What did you do?!"

"**I used a Jutsu that wasted all my chakra... it will take years to have all my chakra return, but it was worth it!" **Kurama spoke,**" I-I brought us to a different world, a little bit similar to ours... look at yourself, you now have the body of a six year old..." **

Naruto looked at himself, he was definitely shorter, his hands and feet were smaller.

"What the hell? I was ready to die!" Naruto snapped, not really worried about his body," Why did you ruin my death?!"

"**I wasn't ready to die yet! Now get the hell out of here, I am tired, and very sleepy, try not to die while I'm asleep!" **Kurama snapped as he closed his eyes,**"By the way... you are very lucky to have gotten a second chance: remember these words well, if you try doing something stupid!"**

Naruto woke up in the middle of an abandon town, there was nobody in sight. The blonde looked around, everything looked big.

"Anybody here?!" The blonde yelled as he walked around, the blonde realized he only had boxers on as he yelled.

Naruto then heard a growl, then he heard two growls, then it got really windy. Then all of a sudden the blonde saw two dragons flying towards him.

"D-Dragons?" Naruto stuttered, as he began running away.

The dragons were extremely fast, and they caught up to him. One of them grabbed him with his foot, and threw him up in the air, the very same dragon opened his mouth, and was about to swallow him, whole.

"**Stop!" **Naruto heard a demotic voice, the dragons turned around and faced a man with black hair, the man was fairly young.

"**Z-Zeref?" **Both dragons stuttered in fear, Naruto landed on the floor, on his ass. The blonde quickly got up, and ran towards the man.

"**Leave my home immediately, or pay the consequences!"** Zeref stated coldly, his eyes were red. The dragons didn't need to be told twice, they flew off.

Zeref then faced Naruto and expected the blonde to run away in fear, everybody rejected the black haired wizard, they feared him as well, that's why he lived by himself in this abandoned town. However to his shock the blonde didn't run away in fear, in fact he was grinning like an idiot, which Zeref found odd.

"That was cool!" Naruto jumped up," Those dragons were scared of you! I didn't even know they were real, until now!"

"Y-You... You aren't scared of me?" Zeref stuttered, he was kind of shocked.

"No, should I?" Naruto replied back," You saved my life, I thought I was a goner, Kurama would have been pissed!"

Zeref couldn't help but smile at the blonde, but then he said coldly," The nearest town is that way... please leave me alone!" Zeref began walking away slowly.

Naruto followed him, he was new to this world. What if he bumped into more dragons? He was a little kid, so he wouldn't be able to do anything, really.

"Actually, I'm lost." Naruto told Zeref, as he walked towards the wizard," Oh, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!" Naruto extended his hand for Zeref could shake it.

Zeref's eyes widen. The blonde was being all friendly to him, something he wasn't really used to. He remembered that shaking hands was a mark of friendship, the dark wizard had no friends, and he was about to shake the blonde's hand excitedly, when he felt his magic leaking out of him. He felt his eyes turning red. The black haired wizard grabbed his head, as black magic circled his body.

"G-Get... a-away from here... i-f you want to live!" Zeref yelled, as the circle of black magic got even bigger.

"W-What's going on?!" Naruto questioned as he slowly backed up, that black circle looked dangerous.

"**G-Get away!"** Zeref yelled once more, tears leaving his eyes, he didn't want to kill the blonde, but his magic did.

Then all of a sudden the black magic circle got bigger, and bigger. Naruto stayed where he was, as the circle got closer to him Naruto felt Kurama's chakra leaking out of his body, then the red chakra exploded out of him, and it hit the black stuff that was coming out of Zeref, it looked like Kurama's chakra was fighting the black magic.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yelled as the black magic looked to be getting smaller.

"**Idiot, that black stuff is called magic, and that type of magic is very dangerous, it could kill you just by touching you, you're lucky I got some of my chakra back, or we would of died!" **Kurama snapped in his head.

Seconds later, Zeref was back to normal, and Kurama's chakra was gone as well. Zeref was surprised, the blonde what the hell was he? What was that red stuff?

_He's probably scared now, he will run away now... I just lost the closest thing to a friend I ever had... I guess it's for the best... _Zeref though a little bit saddened.

"Whoa! That's was so cool, teach me Sensei!" Naruto ran towards him, his blue eyes were sparkling. "Teach me the thing you call magic!"

Zeref was stunned. The blonde wasn't scared, but in fact he was awed by his magic. Zeref couldn't help but smile. This kid was something else, alright!

"A-Are you sure? I-It might be too dangerous for you..." Zeref asked him, he had no problem with teaching the blonde.

"I'm sure!" Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Okay, I'll start teaching you tomorrow..." Zeref began walking away," Come on... you probably are tired..."

Naruto followed him and said with a grin," I'm hungry! Do you have Ramen?!"

**[Few Days Later]**

Zeref was teaching the blonde a move called Death Wave. The blonde was getting the hang of it. However, his magic was black mixed with red, and the blonde's magic wasn't killing anything, the grass was still alive, even after the blonde preformed the move, Zeref didn't understand this. Death Wave was suppose to kill everything in it's path.

"Why isn't Death Wave killing the grass?" Zeref questioned the blonde.

"Because... I don't want the grass to die," Naruto replied as he gasped for air.

"What do you mean?" Zeref questioned the blonde again," You can't decide whether you want to kill the grass or not, Death Wave just kills!"

"While I use the move, I tell my magic not to kill the grass and it obeys!" Naruto said as he grinned.

"H-How is that even possible? Death Magic just kills, I didn't know it was possible to tell your magic not to kill," Zeref said a little bit shocked.

"Then you should try it," Naruto suggested to the black haired wizard. "Your the boss, you can't let magic do as it pleases!"

Zeref nodded and yelled,**"Death Wave!" **Black magic surrounded him. _Don't kill the grass! _Zeref found himself thinking as the circle of black magic got bigger. Naruto was in the way, and he found himself flying backwards.

Zeref saw this and stopped, he ran towards the blonde who wasn't moving.

"N-Naruto!" Zeref yelled worriedly," Are you okay?!"

The blonde began moving," It didn't kill me, but the attack still hurts like a bitch!" Naruto stated as he got up," Look, the grass isn't dead!"

Zeref looked at the grass, and to his surprise it wasn't dead. This was new to him. He always thought Death Magic just killed, but there was something greater about it. He couldn't help but smile, he was glad he met the blonde. Not only that ever since he met the blonde, his dark magic hadn't tried overtaking him, it was a good feeling.

"You still have to be-careful, this type of magic will try overtaking you every chance it gets, it reacts to emotions, not just that it seems to have a mind of it's own!" Zeref stated seriously.

"I gotcha," Naruto nodded.

"Anyways, let's get going, I want to stop at Magnolia!" Zeref started walking.

"Why?" Naruto asked him.

"You need clothes, are you planning on wearing the same boxers the rest of your life?" Zeref pointed at his boxers.

"Uh, no!" Naruto had forgotten, he only had boxers on," Alright, lets go!"

"Thought so!" Zeref smirked.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto and Zeref were walking around Magnolia, it was a weird looking city, it didn't have that many buildings. There was people who stopped, and glared at Zeref, they also glared at the blonde walking besides him.

"Look it's Zeref!"

"Whose the kid with him?!"

"Is that kid stupid?!"

Naruto heard them mutter, but he didn't care what they said. The only thing he did was grin.

"Hehe, look at this dragon egg? I stole it from his mother, she bit my whole arm in return, but I'll get my revenge, By eating this egg with bacon, Kuku!" Naruto heard a man laugh," I am the best Dragon Slayer in the world!"

Naruto saw the man walk into a bar, the blonde followed him, into the bar.

Zeref was walking when he noticed Naruto wasn't besides him. He looked around, but he couldn't find the blonde.

Naruto was inside the bar looking for the man, there was a lot of people so it was hard to find the man. However, after a while of looking Naruto saw the man sitting by a counter, the egg was on the counter. Naruto slowly walked towards the man, when he arrived to where the counter was, he grabbed the egg and quickly made a run for it.

"My egg!" The man yelled," Some one stop the kid!"

Naruto fell to the floor when someone tripped him, the egg rolled out of his hand. The blonde was about to get up, when the man who owned the egg stepped on him.

"You thought you could get away with my breakfast? Huh? Brat, I'll make you pay!" The man kicked Naruto with his right foot.

"Dragons aren't food!" Naruto growled, as he grabbed the mans foot, the blonde pushed him, and the man flew backwards.

"Whoa! Did you see that? The kid is strong!"

Naruto got up and picked up the egg, he was about to walk away. When he heard the man yell,**"Dragon Roar!" **

Naruto felt flames hit his back, and he flew outside, the blonde knew if he landed on the floor, the egg would get smashed, so he shifted his body, and his feet touched the ground, the blonde touched the egg, it was safe and sound.

Everybody outside circled the blonde, and the dragon slayer.

"You want the egg so much? I'll cook both of you!" The man yelled,"**Dragon Roar!" **Flames headed towards the blonde, he had to do something, or else the dragon in the egg would die.

The blonde turned around and the flames hit his back, the blonde couldn't help yell in agony. The dragon slayer smirked as Naruto yelled in pain.

"**I-Is that all you got?!" **The fire slayer's smirk left his lips when he heard Naruto's voice, the blonde turned around, his eyes were red, and black magic leaked out of him.

"T-That magic... just like Zeref!" People muttered.

"**Death Wave!" **Naruto yelled as a wave of black and red magic covered the whole block he was in. It destroyed everything in it's path, and everybody was on the floor gasping for air, struggling to get up.

"D-Demon!"

"Get away from here!"

Naruto flinched, he hadn't been called demon in a long as time. The blonde stopped the magic attack, and began walking away. Luckily nobody had been killed.

"Phew, that was a close one, huh?" Naruto spoke to the dragon egg, as he walked," I wonder were Zeref is?"

"Naruto!" Zeref ran towards the blonde," Did you destroyed that whole part of town?"

"By accident, I was trying to protect this dragon egg!" Naruto grinned, as he held the egg with both hands.

"Oh... well, I got you some clothes, let's head home!" Zeref stated, as they began walking away...

**[Scene Change: Week Later]**

Naruto was waiting for the egg to finally hatch, it had been a week since he had saved the dragon egg from being eaten, he was very excited.

"What should I call the dragon?" Naruto questioned Zeref excitedly. They were on the blonde's bed, the blonde had slept with the dragon egg the whole week, he even took baths with the egg.

"How about Lucky? It got really Lucky to have escaped the fate from being eaten!" Zeref suggested, he was joking but the blonde took it seriously.

"I like that! Lucky it is then!" Naruto grinned as he hugged the egg.

The egg began moving, the blonde stopped hugging the egg, then he saw cracks on the egg, the blonde's eyes widen. Any moment now, the dragon would come out.

After, a few minutes the dragon was already out. It's eyes were silver, it was pretty small, around the size of a medium sized dog. The dragon was all red, with black wings.

"Mama?" The dragon looked at Naruto.

"No. I am your dad!" Naruto patted the dragons head.

"No, Mama!" The dragon commented.

"The dragon is small... baby dragons are suppose to be bigger..." Zeref told the blonde. "It shouldn't even be alive if it's that small!"

Naruto smiled and said," I guess he's just Lucky!"

Lucky then bit Naruto's hand, the blonde pulled back. That's when he noticed something forming on his right hand, it was a tattoo, a tattoo of a dragon.

"Zeref, look?"

Zeref's eyes widen. That mark, it was known as the **Dragons Curse**. Legend had it, a dragon would be born unto the world, a dragon so powerful it would enslave mankind. However, it would need a human knight to protect it with it's own power until it reached adult-hood, and until it was able to completely master it's power.

"The dragon formed a contract with you..."

"Which means?"

"It means, you'll be able to borrow some of its powers... kind of like a dragon slayer..."

"Whoo-hoo!" Naruto yelled," That's awesome!"

Zeref decided not to tell Naruto about Lucky, so he just smiled. This kid would have a tough future ahead of him...

"Well, go to sleep, tomorrow we leave, we're going on a training journey!" Zeref told the blonde.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned, and went to sleep, Lucky got on top of his stomach and also went to sleep.

Zeref smiled at the scene and left.

**Note: So yeah, another idea! Hoped ya enjoyed. I added the dragon because, I wanted Naruto to have an Exceed like Natsu, but then I decided. What if instead he found a dragon egg, and raised the dragon? Rather than the other way around, and I added the dragons curse for Naruto would get Dragon Slayer powers... etc! Next chapter there will be a two year time skip, and more stuff!**

**Review, and tell me what ya think! Also: Stay Tuned!**

**Deuces.**


	2. Time Fly's

**Note: Thank you all for the reviews, I got so excited when I got more reviews than I expected, so I began writing chapter 2 excitedly (hopefully I didn't make that many errors) Oh, by the way Shadow Knight Destroyer is a very awesome guy who helps give good unique ideas! So if ya are writing a story PM him, he will help ya out! That's all: Enjoy!**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was ready to die, but Kurama had to fuck things up, and now he's in a different world as a six year old. The blonde meets a man named Zeref who has awesome magical powers. Zeref trains the blonde in magical arts. However, one day Zeref sends the blonde to the future, where he hopes they will meet one day. Once in the future the blonde is known as rouge called Fallen Star, and is rejected by everybody due to his dark magic ability's. But, this won't stop the blonde from being the greatest hero!

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything, Fairy Tail belongs to it's creator, and Naruto to Kishimoto. I make no money outta this (I wish! Jkjk).**

**Chapter 2: Time Fly's.**

It had been two years since Naruto met Zeref, two years since he began training under Zeref, the blonde had grown stronger in the magic elements, and he was now eight years old. Currently he was sparring with Zeref, and he was getting his ass kicked badly, Zeref was one dude you did not want to mess with, not unless you were suicidal!

"It's enough for today, tomorrow we train some more okay, Naru-Chan?" Zeref stated as he sat down by a tree, he leaned against it.

"Aww, I almost beat you!" Naruto whined as he too sat down,"One more time Zeref!"

"Maybe tomorrow," Zeref smiled at the blonde. Both had become rather close this past two years.

Naruto had learned a lot about Zeref these past two years, he had learned the older wizard was immortal, he was really strong, so strong he seemed unbeatable, but Naruto would beat him one day. The older wizard was also feared by even the strongest wizards, he was even feared among dragons. Many people called Zeref monster or demon, while Naruto called him brother. The blonde also had gained a reputation like Zeref, which he did not like.

"Naru will beat Zeref!" Lucky smiled, he was flying in the air,"Naru is strong!"

Lucky was still the same size, as when he first was born. However, now he used magic: he was able to use four elements: Fire, Wind, Lighting, and Water. It was really surprising. Naruto was only able to use Lighting, and Fire before tiring himself out, he planned on mastering all elements. Both Naruto and Lucky made a good team.

"Naru, I want to fight a dragon, I heard there was a powerful fire dragon called Igneel not far from here, let's go fight him!" Lucky grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, that would be fun!" Naruto got up and followed Lucky who was flying in front of him. "Zeref, you coming?" Naruto turned his head and looked at Zeref.

"Nah, have fun getting killed!" Zeref waved at the blonde with a grin. The older wizard watched as the blonde faded away, and he couldn't help but feel alone.

_Happy Birthday Zeref!_

_What?! You've never tasted ramen?_

_No._

_Let's go to a restaurant, it's time for you to finally taste the food of the gods!  
_

_You will always be my friend, and older brother... for as long as I live, I don't care what the others say, I don't see a demon or monster, I see you, for who you are, Zeref!_

_I will surpass you Zeref, one day you will taste defeat!_

_Haha – you will never defeat me, I am the strongest wizard, ever!_

Zeref remembered some of his past conversations with the blonde, Zeref had finally found someone who didn't reject him, someone who saw him as a human, and not a monster. Zeref had found someone he could call a friend, a brother. The black haired wizard had found someone who gave his life meaning, he finally found someone he could protect!

"I guess I'll go after him, I don't want him to die!" Zeref got up, and walked after the blonde.

Naruto and Lucky had arrived to the place where Igneel the fire dragon was suppose to be. They were by a cave in a mountain. Both heard a roar, followed by another roar. The pair followed the roars, and they arrived to a field, in the field there was a black dragon, followed by another red dragon. Both were fighting, to what seems to be to the death.

"**You seem to have quite a reputation, Igneel. However, today you die!" **The black dragon spoke to the red dragon.

"**Hmph. The great Igneel will not lose to a dragon who was once human, you are a fake dragon, Acnologia, you still think like a human!" **Igneel roared at the black dragon.

"Whoa, a fight between dragons, and we have front row seats!" Naruto grinned happily.

"N-Naruto... we shouldn't be here..." Lucky stuttered, as he sat on the blonde's head.

"Why?"

"The black dragon... I feel evil coming from him... if he spots us, we will die!" Lucky was shaking.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Igneel yelled as fire headed towards Acnologia.

"**Dragon Roar!" **A beam of white magic headed towards Igneel.

Both were hit by each-others attacks. But, Acnologia's attack was a lot more power, Igneel had fallen to the floor. He had been defeated, and now Acnologia was going to kill him. The black dragon seemed to be repressing magic back, he was going to finish Igneel off. Naruto couldn't just stand there and watch as the fire dragon died. The blonde in a blur appeared in front of Igneel, his hands were spread wide open.

"Back off!" Naruto yelled at Acnologia. "He's been defeated, no need to kill him!"

"**Those are the rules... once a dragon is defeated by another dragon, then the victor must kill the dragon... if not, the defeated dragon will forever live in shame, move out of the way kid!" **Igneel yelled at the blonde.

"That's just stupid, then how are you ever going to get a rematch if you die, huh? So you're okay with dying like a loser? I thought dragons had more pride!" Naruto yelled back at Igneel. " So get up and defeat him, for I can defeat you!"

Igneel's eyes widen. Who the hell was this kid? But, in a way he was right, he didn't want to die like a loser. He would fight until the bitter end. He struggled getting up, but at last he got up.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Igneel yelled as weak flames headed towards Acnologia.

"**Kuku, too late Igneel. Today you die! I'm just too powerful!" **Acnologia shot out a huge beam of white magic, that headed straight towards them.

Naruto jumped up and got on top of Igneel's head. The fire dragon didn't mind him. In fact, he was curious what the blonde was going to do.

"Lucky... lend me your power!" Naruto told his friend dragon. Lucky nodded, and he closed his eyes. Seconds later Naruto felt lots of dragon magic flow throughout his body.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Naruto yelled as massive amounts of purple fire came out of his mouth, and the flames combined itself with Igneel's red flames. The attack got bigger, and the shot headed towards Acnologia, who was surprised.

"**Lot's of magic power for a kid... I smell Zeref on him... could Zeref be teaching him?" **Acnologia spoke to himself.

Both attacks canceled each-other out, and there was a huge explosion that changed the area drastically. However, before both dragons could attack each-other once again, Zeref appeared, causing Acnologia to freeze.

"**Z-Zeref? What are you doing here?" **Acnologia questioned the black haired wizard.

"I'm on a training trip with my student... get away from here, before I kill you!" Zeref replied coldly.

"Y**our as cold as ever... Hmph, if I cross paths with this kid again, I'll kill him!" **Acnologia began flying away.

"Don't count on it, I'm teaching him everything I know, plus he's carrying the Dragons Curse... you know what that means?"Zeref smirked proudly.

Acnologia knew exactly what it meant, but the kid had a long way to go. He shrugged, and flew off. He wouldn't be a threat for another few years, he had enough chances to kill the blonde later on!

The moment the black dragon was gone, Igneel feel on the floor, he was all tired, and he wasn't able to breathe, he had wounds all over his neck, one was of a huge X. Naruto jumped off him.

"Are you okay?"

"**I'm fine, I just need to rest and heal... if it wasn't for you I'd be dead... thank you, I will pay your debt back in the future..." **Igneel managed to say.

Naruto grinned and sat down on the floor by Igneel.

"**What are you doing?" **

"I figured you'd want company as you heal, plus Lucky and I want to fight you!" Naruto grinned at the dragon," The moment you're all better, we'll challenge you, so don't get too comfortable!"

Igneel grinned at the blonde, he liked this kid already...

**[Nine Years Later]**

Nine years had past, and our blonde hero was seventeen years old, he had finally completed his training with Zeref. Zeref was very proud, very happy, and a little bit sad. Both were laying against a tree enjoying each others company. They had just fought each-other, the blonde had still lost, but it was fun to hang out with Zeref.

"I guess tomorrow we part, huh?" Zeref said a little sad.

"No. I won't leave you, until I defeat you!" Naruto grinned, and give him a thumbs up.

Zeref's eyes widened. Then he smiled. He was happy!

"Next time, Naru and I will defeat you!" Lucky grinned, he was sitting on the blonde's lap.

"The title of strongest wizard ever, will go to me!" Naruto stated with a grin," Then I will be a hero, I hate being looked at like a demon!"

"Keep dreaming, but I am unbeatable," Zeref grinned at the blonde...

**[Few Days Later]**

"N-Naruto, are you alright?" Zeref asked the blonde, as they stood side to side.

"I'm... fine!" The blonde replied slowly.

You see both were in the mountains, about to fight, when they got ambushed by ten dragons, and around one-hundred dragon slayer. Both were considered criminals wanted at large. Zeref could handle all of them with his Death Magic, but Naruto would probably die in the process. He was immortal, the blonde wasn't.

"Why do I have the feeling we won't make it out alive?" Lucky was scared, he was on the blonde's head.

"Don't worry Lucky, with Zeref you and I have nothing to worry!" Naruto grinned. Lucky nodded, he felt as ease," Plus, you're one Lucky dragon, and my Lucky charm!"

"**Dragon Roar!" **The ten dragons, and all the fire slayers yelled as they shot out their own element at both wizards.

"**Death Shield!" **Zeref yelled, as a black shield protected the three from the attack.

Smoke cleared to reveal both of them standing. The Dragons and the slayers were shocked. Zeref's eyes began glowing red, and lots of black magic leaked out of him.

"**L-Leave... if you value... your LIFE!" **Zeref yelled, he felt his magic trying to overtake him, due to him wanting to protect the blonde.

They did not listen.

"**Death Wave!" **The attack covered the entire mountain, everybody fell to the floor, even the dragons. They all dropped dead.

"**Death Cloak!" **Naruto yelled, as the death wave headed towards him. Death cloak was a cloak of black magic that surrounded the blonde, and it protected him from in-coming attacks.

"Zeref, they are dead, calm down!" Naruto yelled as his friend.

Zeref faced the blonde, and in a black flash he appeared in front of the blonde, he swung and punched the blonde right in the face, Naruto flew backwards, and crashed in a tree.

Zeref smirked evilly as he walked towards the blonde.

"Shit, he's been overtaking, Lucky!" Naruto stated as he got up," We gotta do something!"

"..."

"Lucky?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Lucky on the floor, Zeref was about to attack him.

"**Death Blast!" **Zeref yelled at Lucky, as a beam of black magic headed towards Lucky who was crying.

Naruto in a blur appeared in front of Lucky, and protected him. The whole attack hit him right in the back, his dark cloak couldn't protect him from the whole attack it was too powerful.

"Z-Zeref... CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he faced the floor," Don't let your magic get the best of you, don't call yourself the strongest wizard, if your magic can control you!"

"**Aghhhhh!" **Zeref yelled, as he tried fighting his magic," N-Naruto... run away... the magic is too damn strong... I've been holding back this ever since I met you..."

"What?!"

"Yes... so run away!" Zeref said with a smile.

Naruto stood up and faced Zeref, one of his eyes was red, and the other was black, half of his lips had a smirk, while the other half had a smile.

"Take this," Zeref handed him a crystal like thing," Eat it!"

Naruto did what he was told, and he ate the whole thing, then there was pain throughout his entire body, he fell to the floor gasping for air, he was beginning to see darkness.

Zeref began doing some weird hand-signs. Naruto tried getting up but couldn't his body felt too weak, and he was in too much pain.

"**... Goodbye my friend... you may not ever become a hero, but you became my hero, Naruto... I look forward to the day we meet in the future... kill every demon I ever made... for you are a Demon Slayer... change the future..."**

Naruto heard these words as he felt his body burning up now.

"**Until... we meet again!" **Zeref now had a full smile on his face.

Naruto faced Zeref, and saw the smile, in returned he smiled before disappearing...

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto woke up in a fancy looking room, he was on a really big, fluffy, soft bed. The blonde quickly got up. He exited the room, he looked around, he was in a long hall, there was pictures all over the place.

"Oh... seems you finally woke up, sleepy head!" Naruto turned around and faced a pretty blonde haired woman.

"W-Where am I? Where is Zeref? The last thing I -" The blonde fell to the floor, he felt pain on his head, and heart.

"Are you okay?" The blonde lady ran towards him.

"I-I'm fine... just confused..." Naruto grabbed his head.

"Come on, lets get you to bed... all you need is some rest, when you wake up, we can talk," The blonde haired woman smiled at the blonde.

Naruto was now in the bed, the woman was tucking him in, the blonde thought he wasn't sleepy, but when he hit the soft fluffy pillow, he slowly drifted to sleep.

_Happy birthday Naruto, here a mask for you..._

_Oh! Thanks Zeref, I'll keep it forever!_

_Zeref, Zeref... I want Ice-cream!_

_Okay, let's go buy us some!_

_Do you think I will ever be able to defeat you?_

_Yes... all you have to do is train a lot...after all you always rise like a star..._

_Goodnight Zeref!_

_Goodnight, Naruto!_

Naruto remembered some of his past conversations with Zeref, as he began seeing some darkness.

_Where are you, Zeref?_

_Where did you bring me too?_

Naruto thought as he finally drifted to sleep...

**Note: There ya have it! Hope ya guys liked this chapter. By the way was it good? Was it bad? Or was it awesome? Review and tell me wat'cha think! Btw my other two story's will be updated like on Friday or Saturday. Oh, also later on I will have flashbacks where Naruto and Zeref train, and stuff. And if you have questions feel free to ask!**

**Stay Tune,**

**Deuces!**

**P.S: And to the dude who said to stop writing cause my story's are horrible, thanks man, comments like that make me wanna get better, but I got two words for you: Screw Yourself! Don't like my story's don't read, and I won't take your advice cos it sucks, I'm having too much fun too stop now!**


	3. Flower Of Life!

**Note: Chapter three here, thanks everybody for all the support, and all your comments!**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was ready to die, but Kurama had to fuck things up, and now he's in a different world as a six year old. The blonde meets a man named Zeref who has awesome magical powers. Zeref trains the blonde in magical arts. However, one day Zeref sends the blonde to the future, where he hopes they will meet one day. Once in the future the blonde is known as rouge called Fallen Star, and is rejected by everybody due to his dark magic ability's. But, this won't stop the blonde from being the greatest hero!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything, Fairy Tail belongs to it's creator, and Naruto to Kishimoto. I make no money outta this (I wish! Jkjk).**

**Chapter 3: Flower Of Life!**

"Lucky stop flying and come here!" Naruto woke up the yell of a little girl.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto got up quickly, and saw Lucky fly up in the air, a blonde girl was trying to catch him.

The little blonde girl jumped on the bed where Naruto was, then she accidentally jumped on his face, the blonde lost balance and fell on the floor, face first.

"OWW!" Naruto's reaction was late.

"Oops, sorry mister, I didn't see you!" The little blonde haired girl smiled at the blonde.

_How can you not see me? I'm like so noticeable? _Naruto thought.

"It's alright..." Naruto got up. That's when he remembered everything,"W-Where am I?"

"Heartfilia Mansion!" The little blonde girl replied," I'm Lucy Heartfilia, are you my new big brother?

Naruto looked at the little blonde girl, she had brown eyes, and seemed to be around nine years old. She was smiling at the blonde. Naruto couldn't say no.

"Sure. I can be you older brother, I always wanted a younger sister!" Naruto grinned as he patted her head.

"Great, maybe we can play hide and seek? I tried playing with my dad but he's always busy working!" Lucy looked at the floor, she seemed to be sad.

"Um... maybe later, I promise!" Naruto smiled at her.

Before Lucy could say something, the blonde haired woman from earlier walked in. She had a tray of food with her.

"Oh, I see you met my daughter Lucy... Um?" The blonde haired woman stopped, she didn't know the blonde's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The blonde introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki, I'm Layla Heartfilia, hopefully my daughter didn't wake you up," Layla smiled at the blonde. "Here I brought you some food!"

Naruto grabbed the tray of food, on it was eggs, with bacon, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. It looked very good, and delicious.

"Thank you!" Naruto did a slight bow, and sat on the bed, he began eating.

"Naruto, where did you get a pet like that?" Lucy pointed at Lucky who was flying.

"Oh, he's not a pet, he's my friend... and he's a baby dragon!" Naruto replied to her as he took a bite of toast.

"Oh, cool!" Lucy smiled, she didn't know dragons were real.

"Naruto, we'll go downstairs, and leave you to eat in peace... come down when you're done!" Layla said all of a sudden, Naruto noticed she was holding back a cough.

"Uh, sure!" Naruto smiled as both blonde's left the room.

Naruto continued eating, thinking about what happened with Zeref. He was also thinking about the weird crystal thing he ate. The blonde sighed sadly. Lucky saw this and flew right besides him, the little dragon landed next to him, and rubbed his stomach with his nose, Naruto laughed, he was ticklish. He knew Lucky wanted to make him happy.

"Come on buddy, let's head downstairs, and see where we are!" Naruto grabbed Lucky and placed him on his head, before grabbing the tray, and walking out of the room. The blonde examined the place he was at, and realized he was probably in a mansion, everything looked fancy, and it was really big.

"These people are loaded, huh?" Naruto stopped and stared at a weird looking painting. After, a few seconds he began walking off, he went down a lot of stairs, until he finally arrived to what seemed to be the kitchen, it was really modern looking, there was also maids, and a lot of people.

"Oh, Naruto, you're done already?" Layla seemed surprised, the blonde ate fast.

"Yep, it was very good, thanks again!" Naruto handed her the tray. She grabbed it and placed it on a counter.

"My husband wants to talk with you, Naruto... you see he was the one who would you..." Layla stated. Naruto just nodded," Follow me..."

Naruto followed Layla until they arrived to a a double door room, Layla opened the door, and Naruto walked in. Layla closed the door, and remained outside.

"Naruto Uzumaki... you seemed to be better?" Naruto faced a man with blondish hair, and black eyes.

"Yes!"

"I am Jude Heartfilia... and I have a business offer for you," Jude the man stood up from his desk.

"And what would that be?" Naruto questioned the older man.

"When I found you, I noticed dark magic was leaking out of you... and all the plants surrounding you were dead, it didn't take long for me to figure out you were a dark mage..." Jude was now in front of the blonde.

"..."

Jude took out a paper from his pocket and handed it to the blonde," If you open the paper there's a map that will lead you to a unique type of rare flower... I want you to retrieve the flowers..."

"Um... you're rich, why not pay someone to do it for you?" Naruto questioned Jude.

"I did... however, they all died in the process... the mountain where the flowers are... is said to be home of demons... that kill anybody who enters... you seem strong enough to be able to live!" Jude was now standing in front of a window, he was looking outside, his wife Layla was playing with Lucy.

"Why all this for some flowers?"

"My wife... Layla... she has an illness that is eating her inside out... she has one month to live... the flowers are called: The Flowers Of Life... the flower as the power to cure anything... p-please do it for my family.. I-I will pay you!" Jude was now on his knees crying in front of the blonde. Naruto felt uneasy.

"Keep your money!" Naruto told Jude," I'll do it... to prove money can't buy happiness!"

"R-Really?" Jude was surprised.

"Yes... but you have to promise me, you will play with Lucy whenever she wants to play..." Naruto turned around, and began walking out the room.

"I promise!"

Naruto grinned and before leaving the room he said," Demon Slayer: Fallen Star will return with your flowers!"

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto at last was where the flowers were suppose to be, he had no idea why he did the deed for free. But it didn't matter now. All he had to do was grab some flowers, piece of cake! The blonde stopped when he saw a whole meadow of white flowers, the flowers were glowing all white under the moonlight.

"I found the flowers!" Naruto jumped happily.

"You also found your death!" Naruto turned around, and saw an incoming attack of ice headed towards him. The blonde dodged the attack.

"Oh, you must be a wizard?" Naruto faced the attackers, in front of him stood ten men.

"Ah... I get it.." Naruto spoke to himself," There are no demons... just a bunch of wizard... why kill people over some flowers?"

"The flowers grant immortality to those who eat them everyday, we can't let word get out, or else everybody would come here, we kill anybody who comes here!" One of the attackers smirked.

Naruto finally got it. "Jude payed you, didn't he? Payed you to bring the flowers for his wife... but you came up with that lie?"

"Kuku, his wife can die for all I care!"

Naruto felt angry, and when he got angry his dark magic would explode out of him. So he tried calming down.

"I'm getting those flowers, if any of you try stopping me, I'll **kill **you!" Naruto walked towards the flowers, and grabbed a bunch of them.

"**Ice Make: Wolf!"** Wolves made of ice ran towards the blonde.

"**Fire Make: Dragon!" **A dragon made of fire headed towards Naruto.

"**Death Wave!" **Naruto yelled as everything near him got destroyed and flew backwards, that was including the ten men, who crashed unto the mountain.

"What is he?!"

"M-Monster!"

"T-The flowers, they are all dead!"

"Hmph! All of you fuckers deserve to die, selfish pigs, who care for nobody but themselves are better of dead!" Naruto snapped coldly as he walked away, the only flowers that were alive where the ones in his hands...

**[Month Later]**

Layla was as healthy as ever, she had drank the flower of life in tea. And now she didn't have to die. She was grateful, not just that. But, the blonde had helped her plant the remaining flowers in her garden. Now the Heartfilia family would protect the flower in their home, without worrying about them falling in the wrong hands.

Also, after a month of living with them the blonde was preparing to leave: he wanted to find Zeref, maybe he was alive. The blonde found out he was hundreds of years into the future, which shocked him at first. But, now he wasn't as shocked. Zeref was immortal, so he was bound to be alive.

"Well, I'm off, thank you guys for having me!" Naruto began walking away.

"B-Bye!" Lucy waved at the blonde, as she cried tears.

"Visit us anytime," Layla waved as she smiled.

"Thank you... Naruto... we will always be in your debt... have a safe trip!" Jude waved as well.

"Visit us sometime!" Lucy yelled at last.

"I will!" Naruto said without looking at them...

**Note: Decided to post chapter three today. Yeah I know it's short. But at least ya got two chapters in one day. Oh, BTW... next chapter will start at the beginning of the LAST time skip. So be excited! Time skips will be filled in later through flashbacks... hope ya guys enjoyed! **

**Stay Tuned!  
**

**Deuces!**


	4. Mission: Eradicate Lullaby!

**Note: In the start of this chapter, around seven years went by, this is the last time skip. There is no more time skips after this, and if there is they won't be until wayyyy later on! So enjoy this awesomely made chapter!**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was ready to die, but Kurama had to fuck things up, and now he's in a different world as a six year old. The blonde meets a man named Zeref who has awesome magical powers. Zeref trains the blonde in magical arts. However, one day Zeref sends the blonde to the future, where he hopes they will meet one day. Once in the future the blonde is known as rouge called Fallen Star, and is rejected by everybody due to his dark magic ability's. But, this won't stop the blonde from being the greatest hero!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything, Fairy Tail belongs to it's creator, and Naruto to Kishimoto. I make no money outta this (I wish! Jkjk).**

**Chapter 4: Mission: Eradicate Lullaby!**

Around seven years had pasted since Naruto had arrived to the future, the blonde noticed there was a lot of Guilds, and dragons no longer roamed freely, like they once did. The world had changed, maybe for better or maybe for worse, but the blonde hadn't changed in fact he hadn't aged. The blonde still looked like a seventeen year old. He had somehow became immortal, like his friend Zeref.

Naruto wore a white mask, with holes where his blue eyes were, there was stars all over the mask, stars that were blue. The blonde wore a black pair of regular pants, black boots, a long-sleeved blue shirt, and a red coat, the coat had short sleeves, and a high-collar. On his head was his friend dragon Lucky who was still the same size. Which was odd!

"Another beautiful day!" Naruto stretched his hands, he was on the floor laying against a tree, in the forest by Magnolia.

"Yes, and your hair as softer than ever!" Lucky stated, he was laying down on the blonde's hair.

Both enjoyed each-others company for a while, before they heard voices, "Igneel! Come out!"

"Igneel?" Naruto said to nobody in particular.

"Hey! You, have you seen a giant red dragon around here?" A pink haired boy around Naruto's age, appeared in front of the blonde.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yep, he was here around 200 years ago, you're 200 years late!" Naruto replied to him truthfully. Natsu however thought Naruto was mocking him.

"Don't mock me!" Natsu yelled at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened all of a sudden. He remembered Natsu, he had met Natsu a few years back, Igneel was his foster dad. The blonde examined the wizard in front of him, Natsu sure had grown taller, he also had a blue cat sitting on his shoulder, and he also had a Fairy Tail mark on his arm.

"So Mavis Vermilion did create the guild she dreamed to create?" Naruto whispered to himself.

"What are you babbling? Huh? You're getting on my nerves!" Natsu once again yelled at the blonde.

_So... he doesn't remember me? I didn't wear the mask back when I met him, and he doesn't know I'm Naruto..._

"Nothing, I'm just thinking... hey you sure have grown... but are you strong enough to beat me, now?" Naruto got up and faced Natsu.

"Why are you talking like you know me?!" Natsu growled at the blonde.

"Are you going to fight me?" Naruto asked him," I wanna see how strong you've gotten, if you manage to land a hit on me I'll tell you were Igneel is!"

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned as he charged at the blonde, fire in his fists.

Naruto dodged all the incoming punches on him, Natsu was randomly throwing punches. The blonde grabbed Natsu's left fist, and punched him in the jaw, the pink-haired wizard flew backwards, but before landing on the floor he did a back-flip, he faced the blonde serious now. Knowing Naruto was strong.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Natsu yelled as he shot out a stream of fire from his mouth.

"**Dragon Roar!"** Naruto yelled as well, as he too shot out fire from his mouth.

Both flames fought to over-power the other, Purple fire verses red fire. However, in the end Naruto's fire overpowered Natsu's, and the pink-haired wizard found himself flying backwards, this time before he could do a back-flip, Naruto appeared behind him, and kicked him in the side of his head, Natsu flew side ways and crashed onto the ground face first.

"Y-You... you're a dragon slayer?" Naruto questioned the blonde as he got up.

"No, you see my friend Lucky lends me his power!" Naruto pointed at Lucky who was holding on to his hair.

"A-A dragon?" Natsu was surprised. He was too busy looking for Igneel that he didn't notice Lucky," I KNEW IT! Dragon's aren't extinct!" Natsu jumped up excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy spoke at last.

"Anyways, let's continue our fight!" Natsu charged at Naruto once more, Naruto too charged at the dragon slayer. Before Natsu could punch him in the face, Naruto punched him in the chest, then he kicked him in the face, Natsu got pissed, and tried punching the blonde, but Naruto was quicker, and stronger.

"Stop dodging! It's pissing me off!" Natsu punched once more, Naruto grabbed his arm with both of his hands, and flipped him. Natsu crashed on the ground, as he got up, Naruto elbowed him the jaw.

The blonde then began walking away," I won!" he grinned.

"Hmph!" Natsu shrugged his shoulder," I haven't given up!"

"I know, but I know I can defeat you!" Naruto replied to him," Keep training, then maybe you can defeat me one day!"

"Whatever."

"Well, it was nice talking Natsu Dragneel, until next time!" Naruto ran off. Natsu's eyes widen. How did the mask man know his name? He shrugged, maybe he heard it somewhere, after all he was kinda famous.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was in Magnolia, he was in front of the Guild Fairy Tail. He looked at the guild, and smiled. He had heard the guild was one of the strongest in Magnolia.

_I will create the strongest guild ever, and I'm going to name it Fairy Tail – where everybody can have fun everyday!_

_Haha._

_Why are you laughing Naruto? You don't believe I can do it? Like everybody else!_

_No... you can do it... it's just the name, it's funny... Fairy Tail – I don't think I'd ever join a guild called Fairy Tail._

_Hmph! When Fairy Tail becomes the strongest guild, you'll wish you were part of it, then I won't let you join!_

_Well... gotta go Mavis, have fun._

_See ya! Next time you come back to Magnolia you will see that Fairy Tail will be one of the strongest, then maybe you can join, and we can have lots of fun – but you have to promise me that you will protect everybody in Fairy Tail, or else I won't let you join!_

_I promise Mavis, I will keep Fairy Tail safe, until the day I die!_

Naruto remembered his conversation with Mavis Vermilion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail, and well the creator of it as well. The doors to the guild opened up, and Naruto quickly hid in the side of the guild. Out of the guild came out a blonde haired girl, followed by a black haired boy, and at last a red-haired girl came out.

"Natsu ran off again, where did he go, Gray?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Hmph. How am I suppose to know, the idiot said he went looking for Igneel!" Gray the black haired boy replied. "You know how Natsu is Lucy, we can't always go after him!"

"We must go look for him... the slower we are, the faster that dark guild will obtain the dark flute Lullaby, lives are in danger!" The red haired girl stated

"Erza why must Natsu and I go with you? You know we don't get along very well!" Gray questioned her.

Erza replied,"Dark guilds are very dangerous... I need both of you to help me, now lets go!"

_What the hell? It can't be fate? Why are Erza... Natsu... Gray... Lucy, part of the same guild?_

Naruto was shocked, you see he had known all of them since they were small. They might not remember him, now. But, he knew them all too well. He knew what all of them had been through, was it fate? Nah! He didn't believe in fate...

_And Lullaby... that's one of Zeref's...no, Zeref used to use the flute... before his magic started changing it into a monster flute... I must destroy it... for Zeref!_

Naruto headed towards the magic council, they knew where the flute was, he would force them to talk if he had to. They controlled everything behind the scene sometimes.

_I have to get that flute, before it falls into the wrong hands._

"Lucky, let's go!" Naruto ran towards the magic council, era. "We have to destroy that flute... for Zeref..."

**POW!**

Naruto was punched in his stomach, he flew and landed inside a store. The blonde got up, he was too busy thinking, that he didn't see Natsu.

"I landed a hit on you!" Natsu yelled at the blonde,"Now tell me where Igneel is!"

"Not now, I have to do something!" Naruto began running towards the council. He turned his head back minutes later to see Natsu following him. The blonde stopped.

"Why are you following me?!"

"Tell me where Igneel is, and I'll leave you alone!"

"Natsu! You're comrades, have gone to fight a dark guild... they need your help! Go help them out!"

"Hmph. Erza can fight well, she doesn't need my help!"

Naruto knew the pink-haired wizard wasn't going to give up the chase, he was just like Igneel. So the blonde began running.

"Keep up, or I'll leave you behind!"

**Note: Finally decided to update... man, I kinda had to force myself to write cause I have a slight writers block for this, but I still hope you enjoyed! Review, and tell me what'cha think, and I'm open to any idea's you guys have! Thank ya very much!  
**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Deuces!**


End file.
